way back at the beginning
by harry-luna-ron
Summary: -Summary: Along with the rest of the Potter family James Potter has been sent an owl, he has been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. It’s James Potter’s first year at Hogwarts, along with his new friends; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, a


Way back at the beginning.-Courtney Burns.

-Summary: Along with the rest of the Potter family James Potter has been sent an owl, he has been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. It's James Potter's first year at Hogwarts, along with his new friends; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Petigrew. They soon become friends and soon become evolved with dangerous trouble. The biggest trouble of all, that will almost cost all their lives, is Remus's secret.

Chapter 1: The day has come.

The morning sun shined vibrantly threw the window curtains of the room of none other then an abnormal 11-year-old preteen boy named James Potter. The sun shone brightly threw the tiny crack in the curtains onto James' face. The light immediately woke James up. He quickly jumped up out of bed and shoved on his round circular glasses, and sprang for the door.

James leaped down the stairs, turned around the corner, to find his parents sitting patiently at the breakfast table. His mother Jane, her long, light brown hair neatly pulled back in a ponytail, at one end of the table, and a familiar jet black messy tangled head of hair, like his own, at the other end that could only belong to his father, Harold. Somewhere between his mother and father, James found a placemat already set for him, with only his favorite food; pumpkin juice, eggs, some bacon, and some hash browns and toast waiting for him.

James hurried threw his breakfast, then hurried up the stairs to get ready, 'Today is the day…finally it's today I just know it!' James repeatedly told himself. James's mother a witch, and his father a wizard, James's parents made no effort to keep this from James, they thought it fair for him to know and accept them for what they were and who they were and they thought it would be better for him to be prepared rather then completely confused. They also didn't fail to mention the possibility of James keeping up the family inheritance of the magic. Today was James' 11th birthday; he was expecting an owl, explaining how he had been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

That day James, unusually, didn't want to do anything, go anywhere special for his birthday, he had his mind completely set on that owl arriving at any moment and he wanted to be prepared.

But he wasn't prepared for what didn't happen next.

He waited that whole day, but nothing came. It was 10 o'clock at night, James still determent for that owl, he waited, and waited.

'James, honey, it will come, not today or tonight, but tomorrow, or maybe the next day. You just have to be patient.' James's mothers voice softly crept up behind him. James turned to face him mother, she continued 'but for now, you need to get some sleep.' Her voice more gentle, comforting and soothing this time. 'But I want to be here, I want to see it, be the first to read it when it comes. And it will come, I know it will.' James sulked.

'Mind your mother son, she's right, you need sleep. So I'll tell you what, if it comes tonight, I'll save it and give it to you when you wake up in the morning so you're the first to read it?' James's father's voice soft, but strong and stern. 'O.K, I'll go to bed, good night.'

Jane tucked James up snug up in his bed, and then silently crept downstairs into the kitchen, only to find a small barn owl just leaping out of the window and flew into the night, somewhere east. Her eyes slowly traveled from the open window to her grinning husband's face, he held up what looked like an envelope, then he whispered, his soft gray eyes now watering behind his similar to James's round glasses, 'It's finally arrived.'

Chapter 2: Colorful excitement.

Jane's beautiful deep hazel eyes too, watered before a very large grin appeared on her slim mouth, reveling her perfectly straight teeth. 'It's here…finally. I was so worried that it wouldn't come.' Jane said with a soft whisper, followed by a sigh of relief. 'Tomorrow, we'll put this under his plate, this way he can find it all on his own…how does that sound?' Harold said his voice louder, his face like stone, stuck in an immobile grin that went from ear to ear. 'That sounds great. We should be getting off to bed though, so we can get up and make breakfast and take him supply shopping.' Jane said while rubbing the happy tear from her eyes. 'Well I'll just leave this here…' Harold said just as he put the letter under the place-matt that James had sat at that very morning. 'Well, let's get to bed.'

Unlike the day before, there was no sunshine threw the crack of James's window, today there was raindrops that loudly tapped on his window instead. But just like the day before James immediately woke up and sprang down the stairs just as quickly as before. James slowed down when he turned to enter into the kitchen and slowly walked and sat in the chair, where he sat the day before, between his parents.

He was soon finished with his breakfast and pumpkin juice. Rather unusually, Jane ordered James to clear his plate; with no hesitation James lifted his plate to find a yellowish whitish envelope waiting for him. For a moment James gaped at it, then his eyes swiveled from his mother to his father. No sooner did a remarkable grin, the exact same as his mothers, cover his face. He slowly put down his plate beside the envelope, and extended his arm for the envelope. As soon as he had the envelope, at least centimeters from his face, he began to rip open the envelope, which in no time became a medium long parchment. He began to read aloud:

'HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY' He paused and then continued:

'Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards).

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.'

He ended, his face filled out with excitement. Then James excitedly added 'when do we go and get my supplies?'

'Today, so hurry and get dressed and washed, and we'll be on our way to Diagon Alley' Jane said softly.

'How will we be going?' James said with a curious, half excited look on his face.

'By floo powder, I guess, if it's ok with you dear?' Harold said exchanging a wink with James, then his eyes moved from James to his wife who was glaring, both her eyes and mouth were smiling vigorously.

'I guess that'd be the way to go, seeing how you got his hopes up now, there's no other way…' Jane said with a hopeless sigh and chuckle.

Chapter 3: shopping for supplies in Diagon Alley.

James hurried to get changed and ready. As soon as he was done, he jumped the stairs and went to the living room where the fireplace was. The fire place was small but it worked just as well as any other.

James was the first in the living room, but he was soon followed by his parents. His mother came in wearing her usual work robes, today her hair was worn down with a small curl. In her hands was a small green jar with a wizard's face sketched onto it. Inside that jar was, the only way James knew how wizard's traveled, floo powder. Harold soon followed Jane; he too was wearing his usual working robes, his jet-black hair still messy, like James'.

They assembled the order that they would travel in, obviously they all could fit into the fireplace all at once, so Harold stepped up into the fires place took a hand full of floo powder, he dropped the white substance and clearly and sternly said 'Diagon Alley!' And a big poof of green cloud filled the fireplace. Jane hurried James in to the fireplace, it was James' first time but he felt as confident as ever, he grabbed a handful of the white substance and stepped in the fireplace, he was nervous but determent not to show it, so he dropped the floo powder and said clearly and sternly just like his father 'Diagon Alley!'

At once the same sort of green cloud and mist that had surrounded his father surrounded him, then suddenly the cloud and mist vanished. He looked around; he appeared to be in a fireplace he's never seen before. He looked around and seen the familiar face known as his father. He quickly leaped out of the strange and unfamiliar fireplace and took a place beside his father who had motioned for him to join him. They stood and waited for Jane's figure to appear. Suddenly a sketch of a female figure appeared in the fireplace, after the green fog and mist disappeared Jane stepped out of the fireplace.

First they made their way up the long cobble stoned road, which led them to Gringotts. They made a quick withdraw, and apace their way to Ecylops Owl Emporiunt so James could pick out a suitable pet for school. He chose a snow owl, and named her Snowfoot.

They hurried their way up to 'Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions' and purchased three sets of work robes (black), one plain pointed hat (black) for daily wear, one pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar), one winter cloak (black, silver fastenings).

Next they traveled to 'Cauldron Shop'. They bought all that James needed. And headed for 'Olivanders: Makers Of Fine Wands Since 382 bc.'

James stepped in the unfamiliar shop; he stumbled straight into the front desk. The shop had bookshelves that where so tall they touched the ceiling. But unlike your usual bookshelf, it didn't have books piled neatly on the shelves; it had long small boxes that were piled up messy on top of each other. James assumed that inside those small long boxes, were wands, and in one of those wands was meant for James.

James didn't see anybody behind the front desk. Suddenly he heard something ruffle from behind one of the many bookshelves, then a tall man, with pale wide eyes sparkling, emerged from behind the bookshelf that James heard the ruffling come from, he brushed a cobweb out of the way, and the he walked swiftly towards where James and his mother and father were standing.

He began 'Ah, Mr. Potter,' he paused his eyes widened as he pulled oval spectacles over his long nose to take a better look at the young wizard standing before him. Then he continued, 'seems like only yesterday, your parents came in here, stood where your standing and acquired their first wands…hmm ah, yes, Jane…Dragon Heartstring, Mahogany 13 inches, if I am correct?' He said with his magnified eyes turning to Jane who was grinning ferociously and added 'of coarse.' 'And Harold, my goodness…ah…Unicorn hair, willow 10 inches?' His big blue eyes turned to Harold, who was nodding with a polite smile. Then the man's eyes traveled to James who was grinning proudly.

' I assume that this is your son's first year, and I presume he needs a wand?' the man's eyes finally connected with James'.

'Yes, his name is James, just got his letter today.' Jane said with a proud smile, James caught a glimpse of her eyes, which were watering with tears; James hoped that they were happy ones.

'Well, James your mother and I are just going to the leaky cauldron we have some business to take care of. I trust that you will be in good hands with Oliver here?' Harold asked looking into Oliver's magnified eyes with a meaningful smile; James could sense an unspoken understanding.

'Of coarse Harold, now you two get going, I'll find James here a suitable wand, that he'll do great things with I can assure you.' Oliver said while taking his spectacles revealing a trusting glare.

'Here try this…. Phoenix Feather, Holly, and 10 inches' the old man said handing James a wand with a maroon tint. 'Go on give it a wave….' Oliver said his eyes twinkling with delight. James gave the wand a wave, but nothing happened. Oliver must have seen the confused look on James' face, he then continued, ' you know it's not the wizard that chooses the wand it's the wand that chooses the wizard, that one obviously not for you…so here try this one…' He said handing James yet another wand, 'Unicorn Hair, Yew, 12 inches, give it a try…'he explained, James gave the light beige wand one swift wave and the lamp on the front desk shattered. The old man mumbled to himself lightly so James could hardly hear 'no, no, no, that won't do…hmmmm…' the man made his way to the very last bookshelf…climbed the latter to the tallest shelf…and grabbed a very old and dusty distinguished box. He put the box in his pocket then slid down the latter and traveled swiftly back towards James. He brushed off the dust then lifted the cover off of the box, and held out the wand for James to take. James took the wand no hesitation, Oliver didn't have to tell him what to do next, and he automatically waved the wand. A sort of gold glitter and confetti of various colors emerged slowly from the tip of the wand.

'Yes, I thought that would do the trick…yes, yes, Phoenix Feather, Redwood, 8 inches. Why didn't I think of that before…' Oliver said as he lightly smacked himself on the forehead.

'You found a worthy wand I presume?' Harold said just as he walked in, one eyebrow raised.

'Oh why, you know that the wand chooses the wizard Harold.' The man responded, his eyes and mouth smiled rather enchantingly, and heaved a chuckle.

'Oh of coarse, you didn't fail to mention that when I was buying my first wand, Olli.' Harold said with a chortle.

They bided Olivander good-bye, and left Diagon Alley.

Chapter: 4- all aboard the Hogwarts express!

A month later, James had flooed in Diagon Alley once more, but this time they headed for the train station. They walked along the crowd. They came to a halt when they appeared to be between platform 9 and 10. Harold took James aside and began:

'OK here's your ticket do NOT lose it. Yes I know it says platform 9 and ¾, no, there is no mistake. You just simply take you trolley and walk straight in between the platforms 9 and 10. Do you understand? Now get ready, when there is no one looking I'll give you the thumbs up and you go. Do you got it?' Harold said swiftly, sternly, clearly, and quickly.

James replied 'yes I understand. But first can I say good-bye?' his eyes looking a bit nervous but he wouldn't let it show on his face.

'Fine, but you must be quick!' Harold said pulling his son in close for one last hug. And continued 'be careful and behave and good-luck!'

'I love you dear, see you at Christmas!' Jane said hauling James into a bear hug, almost like she'd never see him again.

' I love you guys too, and see you at Christmas!' James replied as he finally managed to get his mother off of him.

James stood behind his trolley his hands gripped tightly on the handlebars, waiting for the thumbs up from his father. There they were, his father smiled with both thumbs way up in the air. James sprinted towards the brick wall that was between platforms 9 and 10. He reached the wall, he squinted his eyes and hit the wall, well went through the wall. He opened his eyes relieved to see that he was right on platform 9 and ¾, he looked right at the large red train placed right in front of him.

James wondered along with the crowed his mouth wide open with shock, they all looked to be in their teens so James figured they must be his fellow schoolmates. He followed the other students until he seen a witch wearing an emerald cloak, and pointed hat, her reddish hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She looked fairly old in age. She sharply herded the students onto the train. When James had finally reached the witch she gave him a stern look and said sharply 'close your mouth Potter, and hurry onto the train.' James hesitated, and she shot him a dirty look so he quickly leaped onto the train.

He found a deserted compartment and pulled his luggage in and sat down.

'All the other compartments are full, so I'm sitting in here. Do you have a problem with that?' a kid James' age, with black hair that was quite long, his bangs just going over his deep brown eyes, barked at James giving a grin. 'N-n-no problem!' James said startled and looking at the boy who was just making himself comfortable, his ridged nose stuck in the air, on the seat across from him. He put his hand out and said, this time much nicer then before, 'I'm Sirius Black, by the way. And you are?' James took his hand into a handshake and said 'James, James Potter.' With a grin.

Wasn't until 20 minutes after Sirius had met James that the compartment door opened to a tall boy who appeared to be the same age as James and Sirius, he had light brown hair, neat and short. He had shocking blue eyes and long nose; he also had scratches and scars along his face, but other then that good looking. 'I'm Remus Lupin, and I need a compartment. May I use this one?' he said politely. 'Sure there's room right here.' James said standing up and moving his trunk aside, and sitting down and pointing to the empty spot beside himself. ' Thank you!'

Just after Remus got settled, the door flung open, a plump, short boy, their age, and walked in. His teeth looked like they belonged to a rat, his blond hair ruffled, and beady brown eyes looked from each boy sitting down now looking at him. 'I-I-I-I-I n-need a p-place to s-sit!' the boy stammered with a squeaky, shaky voice. 'Sit here,' Sirius growled while pushing his trunk over to make room. 'I'm Sirius Black, and you are?' Sirius said offering a hand, as the chubby boy sat down. 'Peter Petigrew, thank you. And you two are?' Peter said with a gracious grin, raising one eyebrow looking at James and Remus.

'James Potter.' James said giving his mother's grin showing off the same perfect teeth that his mother had. 'Remus Lupin, and it's a pleasure.' Remus said as he extended his arm to give Peter a greeting handshake.

An hour passed as the four chatted and got to know each other, the compartment door slowly opened. A witch, the same age as the four wizards already sitting in the compartment, with auburn hair, and striking beautiful green eyes, took a step into the compartment giving James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter a gorgeous smile. James was quick to pick up on her beauty. He gaped at her beauty, which she must have noticed because she was blushing uncontrollably, which added to her beauty. She giggled for a second then started, 'you should get your robes on soon, and we're almost there!' she said softly, then added, 'I'm Lily, and you are?' she said making quick eye contact with all them. 'I-I'm James, J-James Potter!' James immediately spat out. Lily made a short giggle, and blushed then backed her eyes at him. James blushed, and he realized that since the moment she stepped in the compartment he had stopped breathing. James and Lily gazed in each other's eyes for a minute, then Sirius broke the silence, and 'I'm Sirius black.' He said giving her his hand to shake, Remus followed him, by giving her hand a shake after Sirius had released it, and said ' Remus Lupin, a pleasure!'.


End file.
